


Taking A Chance

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam has a plan.





	Taking A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Taking A Chance  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 393  
**Summary:** Sam has a plan.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 15](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2833509.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1221577/1221577_original.jpg)

Dean leaned against the doorway and watched silently as Sam stared out the window lost in thoughts that he couldn’t even begin to guess what they were about.

Unable to stand the silence any longer Dean interrupted, “What are you thinking about?”

“Us.” The word fell from Sam’s mouth before he could recall it but he quickly tried to explain, “I meant you and me..” _That wasn’t helpful. He was ready to confess to the way he felt about Dean but he knew he had to ease his brother into it. Now was definitely not the time to rush, he didn’t want to spook him. But it was time they took a chance._ Sam cleared his throat and tried again. “Do you remember that time when we had to walk because of the...”

He remembered but apparently not as fondly as Sam seemed to. He had spent the entire time trying to keep from thinking about his brother in ways he shouldn’t. At least when he was driving he had to focus on the road but walking with Sam beside him on a lone country road his mind had wandered to what it would be like if they... Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah, why?” 

“Could we could do that again?” At the look on Dean’s face he added, “We’ve been cooped up in this crappy out of the way motel for days and I think a breath of fresh air would do us both some good.”

_That was it? Sammy wanted to go for a walk._ Dean breathed a sigh of relief and quickly stomped down the feeling of disappointment that tried to flare to life. “Sure, if you want to.” He glanced out the window and saw nothing but trees lining the dirt road as far as the eye could see. _It was going to have to be a short walk. A very short walk._

Sam nodded his head eagerly. 

As Dean walked by him Sam stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to touch his brother. He had a plan and he was going to stick to it as if his life depended on it. If things went his way their lives were about to change for the better. He ducked his head to hide the grin that threatened to appear as they walked out the door.


End file.
